Best Days Ever
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: A very late gift for Ern Estine 13624, who requested a Kevin/Edd story, with marriage and near the future adoption. Rated M because of mention of violence against children. Rather be safe than sorry. Sorry for the bad description, I'm very tired but I promise this story is good...!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. All right go to Danny Antonucci. I own Klara and John/Shawn.

I have...no excuse for how late this is. It's been far to long since I felt the urge to write anything, as things have not improved with my family...for those confused read the last chapters of my other EEnE stories and you'll get a better understanding. My life is still an utter wreck and this should have been taken care of years ago, but, here it is.

This story is for Ern Estine 13624, her reward for being the 50th review on my story Whispers in the Dark. Her request was a Kevin and Edd story, with marriage and near the future adoption. I'm finally starting to get ideas for my EEnE stories again, but no promises on when they'll get an update.

There is no Beta for this story, as I want to get it out so I'm sorry for any and all spelling mistakes/grammar errors.

For now though, please...enjoy.

**XxX**

A soft blew through the trees, rustling the now bright red, orange and yellow leaves, causing a few of them to fly off and land with a gentle plop on the ground. A river running along the back of the property gurgled and bubbled over, providing a soft tune that one would enjoy if they were walking along the back path, while ivy and moss climbed up the old brick walls of the small church.

Today was a special day.

As people chattered and laughed while filing into building, filling both sides equally, in one room, Kevin paced and muttered to himself while tugging at his to tight tie.

"Are you sure everything's in place? Sarah and Jimmy know the pieces to play? Rolf didn't bring that goat he promised us?"

Kevin's mother watched as her son paced the small room, chuckling lightly while carefully tucking a stray strand of hair behind an ear. "Yes dear, everything's in place, your friends have the play lists and we thanked Rolf for his thoughtful gift and have the goat outside in a fenced off area."

That didn't stop his pacing, running his hands through his hair and mussing it up. "But what if he changes his mind? What if he doesn't want this anymore and I'm left standing there-"

"Kevin, listen to me." Walking up to him, she cupped his pale and slightly damp face in her soft, aging hands. "I know you're nervous...lord knows I was when I married your father...but in a couple hours time, you'll me married to someone you love. You just need to breathe. Now, sit down and let me fix your hair." Pulling out a comb from her purse of wonders, she sat him down on a rather plush chair and began to comb his hair back into place, adding a bit of gel to keep the back ends from sticking up. "Your father would be so proud of you, you know."

He winced as she found and tugged at knot. Didn't matter how short his hair was, she always found one or two, ever since he was a toddler. Mention of his father made his heart ache a bit and he glanced over at the simple urn his father's ashes were in. Pneumonia had taken him hard and fast last winter during their last family vacation, and he couldn't stop the tears that quickly built up and spilled over his eyes. "I miss him Mom...so damn much..."

Moving around in front of him, Mrs. Barr pulled him into a hug and lightly stroked his now fixed hair. "Shhhh...I miss him too Kevin...each and everyday..." She moved him back and tipped his head up so he could look at her. "Sometimes, things just happen...things we can't control and things we don't want...but we need to remember the happy times we had while he was alive and with us. He'll always be with us in our thoughts and in our hearts." She gave him a watery smile then dug out a tissue for him. "Now, dry your eyes baby before I start the waterworks. If that happens we'll be stuck in here for hours."

"Heh...what would Dad say if he were still here?"

She smiled and brushed his longish bangs off to one side of his face. "He'd say 'Both of ya'll better stop talking shit that turns ya'll into leaky faucets or I'll do my chicken dance and make ya laugh.' Then he'd do the dance anyway."

As they both smiled and talked about old times, down the hall on the other side of the building, Edd was straightening his bow tie while his father spoke with his mother on the phone. Try as she might, there had been an emergency at the hospital that only she was qualified to deal with and couldn't make it. "Yes dear, the flowers are white lilies and red roses...no, I made sure the goat would be outside this time...yes I'm sure...ye...yes dear, of course I'll record everything. Eddward is fine..."

Chuckling softly at the exchange, Edd looked himself over in the mirror. He had picked out an ivory suit and a dark red tie to go with the colour scheme his parents and Mrs. Barr had set up...that and his mother insisted upon it...with pale blue cuff links that his father had worn to his own wedding, along with his father and his father before him. Reaching up and touching his hat, he felt slight panic as he slowly removed it from his head and looked at himself once more.

The long scar running across the left side of his head stood out, making him want to cover it up like he had done so since before he could remember, but he had promised Kevin that he had a surprise for him. He wasn't sure he could do it though...

"Dear, I have to let you go now. Yes, I'll do just that. Of course, goodbye." Hanging up, Mr. Vincent walked over to his son and looked at his reflection as well. "Your mother sends her love."

Edd was still looking down at his hat in his hands. "Yes, thank you father..."

Mr. Vincent looked at him for a moment before speaking, fixing his tie as he did so. "You have nothing to be ashamed of son. You were but a toddler when you were hurt."

"Yes, I know father. However..."

He put a hand on Edd's shoulder and turned him so they could talk face to face. "You are no less of a man than your future husband. He's not what your mother and I had hoped you would find in a partner, but in the end, we simply wish for you to be happy." He cracked a small smile, the lines around his slowly wrinkling face more pronounced. "Kevin loves you for you. Your heart, your personality and your mind. He protects and encourages you...though I wish you would stop getting on that metal death trap he calls a motorcycle."

Edd let out a soft laugh. He could recall the first time Kevin had picked him up for one of their many dates while on his motorcycle...the look on his parents faces when he climbed on and took off reminded him that, even though he was now a grown man, he was still their son and they would always worry..

He felt his worn, soft hat being carefully removed from his hands and placed on the table. His father put both hands on his shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze. "You'll be fine. You're calmer than I was when it was my wedding day."

"I'm near ready to void my bowels and the contents of my stomach at the same time father."

Mr. Vincent gave another smile. "I actually did, an hour before your mother and I were married. It was a rather frantic hour to find a clean suit without her or anyone else knowing." He chuckled as Edd sputtered and tried not to laugh at the thought of his calm and collected father running around in his briefs while trying to find another pair of black pants. A knock at the door told them that it was time. "Now...lets get you married."

**XxX**

Kevin was sweating through his tux. There he was, standing at the alter with Rolf and Nazz off to one side as support, while Ed and Eddy were on the other side, waiting for Edd to walk up aisle, with everyone looking up at him and the priest.

Nazz was wearing a flowing column dress with butterfly sleeves, red in colour with white flowers of different shapes and sizes scattered all over it to match the decorations.

Rolf being Rolf, was wearing his outlandishly bright purple suit, which happened to be the same one he wore when he was forced to go to family reunions, and his floppy hat. Mrs. Barr had tried to explain to him several times that they could easily find him a more "modern" suit for the occasion but he had adamantly refused. "Rolf only wears one monkey suit! Rolf will celebrate union of Kevin-Casanova and Double D Edd-boy with Suit of Union!"

"Ya know dude, the common suit you wear to a wedding is black, right?"

"Why would Rolf wear a Suit of Mourning? No one Rolf knows has passed in last few weeks."

Needless to say, the conversation had gone nowhere and they had relented.

Now though, he was watching Kevin sweat buckets. He knew how stressed out his longtime friend was, worrying over things he thought up on the fly and were outright crazy. Leaning forward slightly, Rolf cleared his throat to get Kevin's attention. "Kevin is sweating more than Rolf when out in the field."

They spoke in low tones as Sarah and Jimmy continued to play their piece. "I can't help it man...what if something happens? What if someone objects?"

"Then Rolf will strike them down with a ten pound ham and ready the Eels of Forgiveness."

That had almost drawn a burst of laughter from Kevin, but he had easily swallowed it down and covered it up with a cough. Leave it up to his best friend to calm him down even more than his own mother could, but it worked.

The music swiftly changed and everyone stood up and looked back towards the doors. Kevin felt his breath catch as he spotted Edd walking down the aisle with his father, his ivery suit pressed to perfection while his dark red tie stood out boldly.

What really caught his attention though, was the lack of Edd's trademark hat.

Edd had told Kevin he had a surprise for him but he had no idea this was it. He could see the scar on Edd's head and could tell he was nervous and scared, but to Kevin, Edd was never to amazing, hansom and brave.

His father hugged Edd close, whispering words of love and praise before handing off his only son to Kevin and going over to his assigned place on one of the front pews. The priest began to talk but neither Kevin nor Edd really heard his words. Both gripped each other's hand tightly, offering comfort and support as each waited to say their vows and exchange simple gold rings. Even though they had just done a practice run at this the day before, Kevin still couldn't believe this was happening.

Even as he said he vows...

As he slipped the golden band around Edd's ring finger...

As Edd did the same and the priest finally said the words everyone was waiting for...

With a wide smile, the priest looked towards the small gathering. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Vincent-Barr! You may both kiss."

As they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, the church erupted into cheers. They could both hear Ed bawling his eyes out as one of his closest friends finally got married, Eddy doing a much better job of keeping his emotions in check but still smiled and clapped as they pulled away from each other and walked down the aisle and out of the church, where the late Mr. Barr's dark grey 1985 Oldsmobile 442 waited for them. The last gift Kevin had been given by his father would now carry the newlyweds into their new life together.

They climbed in and waved goodbye to their friends and family, Edd watching them all vanish as they rounded a corner then turned and took one of Kevin's, his husband's, hands.

His husband.

He loved the sound of that.

**XxX**

"Yo, Edd! We're gonna be late!"

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Kevin listened to Edd run around gathering up the papers they needed before heading off to their appointment.

They had been married for nearly four years now. Edd was now the best science teacher at Peach Creek Jr. High, showing his students how much fun learning could be while doing experiments with them, while Kevin coached at the local collage across town. Both were happy with were their lives had gone, but felt there was something missing during their last year of marriage.

They had talked it over, as Edd was VERY adamant they be open about their emotions, and discovered both were feeling the same emptiness.

As happy as their lives were, as fulfilling it was to be doing jobs they loved, they were both ready for the next step.

Children.

Granted, it had taken longer than normal for their papers to go through and be approved...many places still didn't like same sex couples adopting, even if it gave children a chance to be in a safe and loving home...but they had finally been approved to go down to the local orphanage and interview a child the head caregiver felt would be a good match for them.

Kevin watched in amusement as Edd burst from his office and hurried down the stairs. "Was beginning to wonder if you would be joining me after all." He reached up and fixed Edd's hat before giving him a quick kiss. "Got all the papers?"

"My apologies Kevin, I was so caught up in the newest chapter and assignments for my students I had forgotten about the appointment entirely. However, I have all the proper paperwork we need along with photos of the newly furnished rooms, AND our bank statements to show we are more than capable for taking in and caring for a child."

As they headed outside, Kevin locked the door of his childhood home and opened the garage door. A couple years after their wedding, his mother had decided to move into an apartment building near a park her husband had used to love going to, and sold them the house so they could live closer to their places of work, instead of having to travel nearly an hour each way. Both Kevin and Edd had insisted she was more than welcome to stay with them, that she didn't have to move, but she refused to budge.

Getting into Oldsmobile, Kevin backed it up when went to close the garage door before getting back in and driving off. Edd was going on about future assignments and how they would make excellent parents and Kevin knew from the ramblings alone that he was as nervous and scared as he was on their wedding day. Reaching over, Kevin took a slightly trembling hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Breath Double Dork. Everything's gonna be fine. We've been approved for an interview and you KNOW how hard those are to get. Things will work out fine. At the end of the week, we'll be parents and you can teach them all the science junk you want."

Edd took a deep breath and relaxed in his seat. Kevin was right. They had planned and talked and jumped through so many hoops it was near annoying but being called in for an interview with an actual child was a good step. It meant the government saw them as fitting potential parents. "You're right, as always...and science is NOT junk Kevin, it can be fun! I'm going to teach my students about crystals and show them how to grow their own so they can take it home and I know they'll love it."

"You nearly blew up your desk last month during your latest 'experiments'!"

"Nearly and did are two different things Kevin. Besides, the children loved it and gave EXCELLENT reports. No one had a mark under 90%."

They talked and teased, distracting each other as they pulled up into the parking lot of the government issue building and heading inside, then to the fourth floor marked Adoptions and Referrals. Kevin went up to the receptionist and gave their names before joining Edd on one of the many hard and uncomfortable seats in the waiting room. Other couples were there to, all of them hoping that their dreams of becoming parents would come true. It took nearly half an hour before Kevin and Edd were called in and lead into a sterile room and told to sit at the long table in the middle of the room.

As the worker left to fetch the child, they reached for and gripped each other's hand under the table. A few moments later, the worker returned holding the hand of a small child. "John, these people would like to talk to you for a bit."

The child, John, couldn't have been more than four years old. He had dirty blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, so dark they were nearly black. One eye was slightly glazed over and had several scars running over it but he sat in the chair quietly and looked up at them with a curious and slightly hopeful gaze.

The worker sat next to him. "John was found and removed from the care of his mother when he was two years old. As you can see, one eye was damaged and is now blind but it doesn't cause him any discomfort. This is his first interview with any potential parents."

Kevin felt rage building up as the worker continued to talk about John's history. How he had been cold and starving when they found him, the infection he had to fight off and the resulting blindness it left in one eye. He knew there were people out there that were monsters, but to harm a toddler who couldn't even fight back and protect themselves just rubbed him the wrong way.

Edd was feeling rage, but also love. How he wanted to scoop up the small child and hug them close, to show them that there were people who cared and keep them safe from harm...

"Now, because John is under the age of 8, I'll be sitting in and helping him understand any questions you two have for him."

Kevin and Edd looked at each other then back at John, Edd speaking up first. "Salutations John. My name is Eddward, with two d's and this is my husband Kevin. We're very excited to meet you."

Chuckling at John's slightly confused look, Kevin leaned forward slightly. "Salutations is just another way of greeting someone, like hello. It's how Edd here speaks, you'll get used to it. Can you tell us what your favourite colour is? Do you like to draw?"

John's little eye lit up slightly. "I like tah dwaw twees...we have a weally big twee wit a swing."

Kevin grinned. "That sounds like fun! Bet you have lots of fun playing and making friends."

"Uh huh! Ish lotsa lotsa fun! I go tah shool next yeaw too!"

Edd spoke up this time. "School huh? You'll make lots of new friends there for sure, and learn so many new things."

As John chatted away, squirming in his seat telling them everything that was on his mind, Kevin and Edd felt themselves falling hard for the happy little boy. They could give him the home he needed and deserved. As their interview came to an end, they waved bye to him and waited for the worker to return. "Now, John might have further issues with his damaged eye, but we feel you two are more than able and willing to take on such a challenge. Your paperwork is in order and from what you've brought today, you have enough space for him to grow up comfortably. I must warn you though, he had an older sister we had to split him up from so he might talk about here a bit..."

"Wait..." Edd held up a hand and shared a look with Kevin. "John has a sibling?"

The worker nodded and looked through their files. "Yes. Klara, nine years old as of last month. Behavioral problems towards adults, violent towards other children older than her. It was in John's best interest to be removed from the same house as her."

Kevin didn't like that. And he knew that look Edd was getting on his face. "What are her chances of being adopted?"

"I'm sorry, but we feel she's not ready to leave the care home for girls she was placed in-"

"We take both."

Kevin and the worker turned and looked at Edd, who was sitting up straight and looking right into the worker's eyes. "I beg your pardon sir?"

"Both children must have suffered terribly in their birth home. To separate them and declare one unfit for a loving home is inhumane. My husband and I are more than willing and able to care for two children and help them adjust into model citizens." Edd started using his teacher voice when the worker tried to interrupt. "Do NOT interrupt me when I am speaking young lady, it is extremely rude and I will not allow it. Studies have shown that keeping children together after a violent event helps the healing process by over 65%. Giving the children their own space with boundaries and rules will give them the structure they need to become well functioning adults. You will speak with your supervisor at once and inform them of our request."

Kevin sat there, wide eyed and nearly slack jaw as the worker quickly got up and let the room. "You're angry..."

"I am LIVID Kevin. To proclaim one child not worthy of love and not given a chance..." Edd took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything until discussing it with you..."

"Dude, are you kidding? I'm just as mad as you are but if I had opened my mouth I would just have just started screaming and ruined our chances of adopting a kid at all." He smirked. "Plus, I LOVE it when you use that voice...especially in the bedroom..."

"Kevin!"

He chuckled as Edd turned bright red and nearly pulled his hat over his eyes. "Seriously though, I'm glad you said something..." He put a hand on the back of Edd's neck to calm him slightly, rubbing the soft skin there with his thumb. "Yeah, taking in two kids is gonna be harder, but...family is important...if we can keep those kids together..."

"There's also a 84% chance I just messed up our chances of becoming parents at all because of my outburst!"

Kevin pulled Edd in for a quick kiss. "I'll take those odds."

They ended up sitting in that room for a good long while. When the worker came back into the room, both of them were much calmer and had talked about the best ways they could turn this into their favour.

Time to play their cards right.

**XxX**

A month had passed. A blinding month of more meetings and home checks. Of more paperwork and mock tests to see if they were ready to take on a "challenge child" as the government had labeled Klara.

Yet there they were, back in the building and waiting in another room. Going over yet more papers and signing everything that needed to be signed.

They had been approved...

For both children.

They were lead over to John first...now named Shawn, after Kevin's late father, as they had discovered the young boy had been called that because the workers didn't know what his real name was. Shawn looked happy to see them again and had been beyond excited when he learned that he would be going home with them.

"Go 'ome!"

Edd picked up the child...their son...and held him close. "That's right Shawn, we're going home. But first, we have to pick up someone else."

They walked down another hall and into another room, where, for the first time, they saw Klara. Like her brother, she had dirty blonde hair but her eyes were an icy blue. The clothes she had been given were far to big for her skinny frame and her legs were covered in band-aids. Her shoes were close to falling apart, and where as Shawn had a small suitcase for his clothes, all she had been given was a garbage bag to stuff what little she had into.

Her worker told her to get up and stop sulking, that she was lucky a couple wanted her at all and to thank them for taking her in. Klara refused to look up though, less her eyes betray her and fill with tears at the thought of never seeing her baby brother again. She had done everything she could to protect him.

From her mother...

From the older kids...

From the other workers...

But they had taken him away from her and she had been so angry. So angry they had removed her from the foster home she was in and put her in a group home where no one cared she was alone...

"Klawa!"

Her heart stopped and she looked up, her shaggy unkempt hair getting into her eyes. There, right in front of her and running towards her was her baby brother, crying his heart out with his arms open wide, ready to give her a hug. Bursting into tears, she ran forwards as well and hugged him tightly, afraid this was just a dream. The siblings cling to each other and cried, not hearing the adults talk before the worker left and the other two walking towards them.

Edd had tears in his eyes as their children hugged and cried, his heart swelling with so much emotion it was impossible to contain. Kevin hugged him close and walked them over, both kneeling down as Klara and Shawn calmed down and looked over at them.

"Please...please don't take my brother away..."

Both of their hearts broke at the plea. Reaching out with one hand, Kevin plopped it onto Klara's head and ruffled her hair, giving her a comforting smile. "The only place we're taking him...and you...is home."

Klara blinked and wiped her nose with her arm as Edd picked up Shawn and hugged him close, squeaking in surprise as Kevin did the same to her. "Home? Both of us?"

Shawn wiggled into Edd's warm hug, closing his eyes as his tiny back was rubbed. Looking over at his daughter, Edd nodded and picked up the insulting garbage that held all her worldly possessions. "That's correct Klara. We're your parents now..."

Kevin picked up where Edd left off. "And we ain't gonna let nothing happen to you or your brother ever again." Placing a kiss on the side of her head, Kevin took Edd's hand in his and lead them out of the door.

As they left the building, Klara and Shawn clung to their new parents and felt, for the first time in their short lives, hope.

It was time for them to start a new chapter of their lives.

It was time for them to go home.

**XxX**

And there you have it...I hope it was to Ern Estine 13624's liking, and that, once again, I'm sorry for it being two years overdue. I tried to make it so that it would draw the reader in and place them in the story itself, so I hope I put in enough details to keep you all interested.

Keep reading, imagining and writing people.

Deadly Fangs signing off.


End file.
